


We'll Meet Again

by orphan_account



Series: reincarnation-verse [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Illnesses, M/M, References to Illness, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If I have to search for a hundred lifetimes, I’ll find you again, Killua.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> There are time skips, and, in chronological order, it goes 1, 3, 2, but I wrote them in this order for a reason.

It was an untreatable illness, Leorio had told Kurapika. He got this faraway look in his eyes, and Kurapika could tell he was thinking of the friend he lost so long ago (and the one he was losing now). Kurapika stepped towards him and slipped his hand into Leorios. “Did you tell Gon?” He shook his head.  
“I promised Killua he could tell him.” Kurapika nodded and rested his head on Leorios chest. “He has one week, at best.” Kurapika felt Leorios chest stutter when he spoke and he knew he was crying. As he wrapped his arms around his waist, the two of them cried together.  
~~~  
It was a dreary, cold day, the rain falling in sheets, on the day of Killuas funeral (How fitting, Gon had thought bitterly that morning). The casket was closed, which was expected in such weather, and Gon was thankful for that, because he wasn’t sure if he could stand seeing Killuas pale face (paler now) that was once so full of life (and never would be again). “The heavens are weeping for him.” Melody had whispered, staring at the sky. Alluka was sobbing, clutching Palms arm, who looked almost as bad as the grief stricken girl who was still just a child. Kite was there as well, though she wasn’t crying. Kurapika held Gons hand as he leaned heavily on Leorio, his tears hidden for now, but were to be surely cried later, in the company of himself. Gon stared blankly at the deep wooden casket.  
“Are you alright?” It was Ging who asked that, which surprised Gon. Though he did find his father after all that time, they didn’t grow close. They would cross paths, but not intentionally. Kite was the one who requested his attendance, for Gons sake, he had said, and there he was at the beginning of the ceremony. Gon shook his head slowly.  
“No. No, I’m not okay. I told him that... that in my next life, I wanted to be me, so I could meet him again, but now he’s already moving on to his next life and he’s leaving me behind, and I won’t ever see him again because-” Ging put a firm hand on Gons shoulder.  
“You told him you’d meet him again, right?” Gon nodded helplessly. “Then you’ll meet him again, Gon.”  
~~~  
“Do you have any... sixes?” Gon asked, a hand already poised to pull it out. Killua grinned from his place across from Gon on the bed.  
“Yeah, but you’ll have to fight me for it.” Killua had meant for it to be lighthearted; to make the mood a little better, but Gon gazed at him sadly.  
“You wouldn’t be able to if you tried,” he whispered. “You can barely stand, Killua, and that... I’m scared.” Gons cards were scattered and forgotten on the bed as he wiped furiously at his eyes. Killua gently laid his cards on the bed and pulled Gon into a hug.  
“Me too.” Killua mumbled back. Gon lifted his head from Killuas shoulder, defiance burning.  
“It’s been nearly two weeks. I don’t know if I can stand this waiting, but... Killua, when this is all over, I want you to remember that there’s another world out there waiting for us,” Killua was crying by now. “I know we’ll be together again, just like I knew we would when you left with Alluka.” A heartbreaking sob, shattering Gons heart. “Another world, Killua. I promise there is; I can feel it.” Killua wiped his eyes, but tears still flowed. He looked at Gon.  
“You’ll find me in that world?” Gon nodded, cupping Killuas cheek with one hand.  
“If I have to search for a hundred lifetimes,” his voice was barely a whisper. “I’ll find you again, Killua.”  
~~~

**Author's Note:**

> So this was meant to be a oneshot but I was thinking of making another (multi)fic in a series in which Killua and Gon do in fact meet in another time due to reincarnation and all that jazz so let me know if you guys want that???


End file.
